Recuerdos que el viento lleva
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Extendió el brazo para tomar la cinta que siempre se ataba a la cintura y por primera vez fue consciente no sólo de lo vieja que era, sino de lo mucho que le recordaba.


Esto surgió mientras escribía "Scars". Estaba buscando imágenes del vestuario de Temari cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar del cambio a través de la serie, siempre ha conservado una cinta roja en torno a la cadera, cinta que en lo que a mí respecta, es similar a la que Karura lleva puesta cuando aparece su retrato. Con esta historia trato de darle una razón de ser a ese parentesco.

_Recuerdos que el viento lleva_

Extendió la mano para tomar la cinta roja que siempre se ataba a la cintura. Cuando deslizó sus dedos por la tela, fue consciente por primera vez de lo vieja que era.

Con los años, había cambiado varias veces la ropa que usaba, pero nunca había podido resignarse a eliminar esa cinta, que era casi como una bufanda, de su vestimenta.

Haciendo un cálculo rápido, concluyó que hacía diecisiete años que tenía esa prenda. Sonrió de lado. Diecisiete años; hacía dieciséis que su madre había muerto.

Volvió la vista al espejo, mientras se ataba la banda alrededor de la cintura, sus dedos deslizándose suavemente por la tela que ya conocía, realizando los mismos movimientos de todas las mañanas.

Siendo honesta, era sólo un pedazo de tela roja desteñida que ya no estaba muy lejos de empezar a deshilacharse. Quizás debería remendarla pronto, o comprar otra. Pero no se creía capaz de resignarse a perder eso.

Aún mirando al espejo, dirigió la vista a la esquina izquierda, que reflejaba la puerta del armario entreabierta. Por esa pequeña rendija alcanzaba a ver dos retratos que estaban colocados en una repisa, dentro del armario.

Las mismas fotografías que había visto un millón de veces, sin embargo, se dirigió al ropero y abrió la puerta, tomando uno de los portarretratos.

En el primero estaba ella, sus dos hermanos a su lado, a la entrada de Sunagakure, poco después de que Gaara se convirtiera en Kazekage. A pesar de que esa imagen le gustaba bastante, tenía en sus manos a la segunda.

Ese retrato era más viejo, y tenía una menor calidad que el anterior.

Representaba a una mujer joven; veinte, veintitantos años, sonreía a la cámara con amabilidad, casi con inocencia. Tenía unos ojos con una tonalidad violeta que también parecía gris, y que hablaban de amor a la vida y a todas las personas. El cabello era de un castaño tan claro, que casi parecía arena, y alrededor de su cuello, llevaba puesta una bufanda beige, con un suéter violeta, a pesar de que al fondo podían verse las casas redondas típicas de la Aldea de la Arena.

Era su madre, Karura.

Temari generalmente no pensaba en ella. Era una kunoichi bastante ocupaba como para entretenerse en memorias de hacía dieciséis años.

Esa fotografía y la banda que llevaba atada a la cintura eran los únicos recuerdos físicos que conservaba de su madre, y aun así eran mucho más que lo que recordaba; y ella era la mayor, Kankuro probablemente no la recordaba en lo absoluto, y Gaara ni siquiera la había conocido, así no tenía motivos para quejarse.

Le había regalado esa bufanda para su segundo cumpleaños. Un regalo algo peculiar, una bufanda en pleno desierto.

Sonrió al recordarlo.

A pesar del calor que por regla general hacía en Suna, Karura siempre llevaba esa bufanda beige al cuello, la misma con la que aparecía retratada.

Temari recordaba haberle preguntado varias veces porqué hacía eso cuando la temperatura era tan alta, pero Karura sólo sonreía. Decía que los recuerdos eran más importantes que la temperatura. Aún entonces no estaba segura de a qué recuerdo se refería su madre, pero ahora entendía lo que había querido decir.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que le seguía pareciendo una incongruencia, un día se había plantado frente a Karura y le había dicho que quería una bufanda igual a la suya.

Su madre sólo había reído. "¿No te parece que tendrás calor?" le preguntó, pero ella, enfurruñada, le repitió su petición. "Ya veremos, Temari. Ya veremos" le dijo, con esa perpetua sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso había sido alrededor de junio, justo en el verano, pero Temari había seguido insistiendo. Su madre asentía y le repetía lo que ella había dicho con anterioridad acerca de llevar una bufanda en el desierto, pero la niña seguía resuelta a salirse con la suya.

Finalmente, a principios de agosto, había conseguido una respuesta distinta por parte de su madre. "Este color es muy claro, ¿no te parece?" le dijo, apuntando la cinta que ella misma llevaba al cuello.

Sorprendida, sintió. "Te quedaría mejor un color más oscuro, como rojo o morado, ¿no crees?" Le dijo mientras le sonría radiantemente como siempre, mientras ella asentía.

Después de eso, no había insistido más, sabiendo que su madre planeaba algo.

En efecto, el 23 de agosto, para su segundo cumpleaños su madre la había despertado dándole una caja de cartón envuelta en papel púrpura. Dentro estaba la bufanda que había pedido.

Al final, Karura había optado por comprar una bufanda color rojo intenso.

La había usada durante algún tiempo, pero después de la muerte de su madre había relegado la prenda al olvido, guardándola en algún lugar, hasta que cumplió seis años.

Eso se debía en parte a que en ese año había entrado a la Academia y cuando había elegido al abanico como su arma había necesitado de algo que lo sostuviera en su espalda, y buscando en un baúl de objetos viejos había dado con esa prenda.

Había empezado a usarla ese mismo día, atándola alrededor de su cintura, y durante los últimos trece años, es decir hasta ese mismo día, era ahí donde la llevaba.

Naturalmente había cambiado su ropa durante ese tiempo. Cambios tan notorios como ese traje morado claro transformado al kimono negro, mucho más serio y formal que llevaba entonces; sin embargo, conservaba la cinta rojo fuego alrededor de su cadera.

Le sonrió suavemente a la imagen de su madre.

Durante todos esos años había guardado esa cinta como el único recuerdo que el viento no podía llevarse. La había conservado como una muda promesa de apoyo de parte de su madre.

Aún sonriendo, bajó el retrato y salió del cuarto.


End file.
